


together toward tomorrow

by tatoeba



Series: as the days go by verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun get married.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: as the days go by verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945195
Comments: 38
Kudos: 199





	together toward tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> well hello, tis i, ur friendly neighborhood baeksoo bot, returning after many months of not writing. 
> 
> i was not expecting to come back with this fic of all fics. [_as the days go by_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986282/chapters/37293962) is a precious story to me, one that i’ve always considered to be entirely complete with no need for a sequel or side stories or anything. if u follow me on twitter, i’m sure you’ve seen some of my vague future headcanons for this verse, but as i've said many times, i was sure that i wouldn't write more. 
> 
> and yet, somehow, here we are. the first scene of the fic just came to me one day and i wrote it out and then felt like i couldn’t leave it at that and had to see how far i could take it. i wanted to post this on sept 14th which was the 2-year anniversary of when i posted _as the days go by_ , but i’m always late lol i made it here eventually. 
> 
> i’m a little worried that adding more to this verse will take away from what made the original special, but all the same, i loved revisiting this verse and these characters. i really hope that u will all enjoy reading this little side story just as much as u enjoyed the original fic. ❤️🙏
> 
> u don’t really need to read _as the days go by_ to read this (i understand it’s a very long fic lol) but it would probably make more sense lol
> 
> thank u, as always, to bianca for betaing and sending me the greatest voice notes while she read the fic for the first time. i'll cherish them forever 🤣

Kyungsoo stares into the full length mirror as he adjusts his bowtie, trying to get it to rest properly against his neck. It keeps tilting slightly toward the left. He would’ve much preferred a regular tie, but Baekhyun had insisted, wanting them to match, and well, Kyungsoo’s always had trouble saying no to him.

He deems the tie a lost cause and focuses his attention on his hair, adjusting a few strands that have come loose into his face. He leans closer into the mirror and groans at the sight of a gray hair that he hadn’t noticed before and resists the urge to pluck it out.

“If you pull it, you’ll just get more,” Baekhyun had said a few days ago, when Kyungsoo complained about the gray hairs he’d found that morning. “But then again,” he’d added, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist from behind and pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s ear, his breath hot. “I think you’d look handsome with gray hair.”

“I’m only 39,” Kyungsoo muttered, relaxing into Baekhyun’s embrace. “It’s not fair that I’m younger than you and graying already. You should’ve been first.”

“Nature knows not to mess with my hair,” Baekhyun said cheekily and laughed when Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes.

“You’ll probably cry when you get your first,” Kyungsoo teased.

“Will you still think I’m handsome?” Baekhyun asked, as if there was any doubt, and Kyungsoo twisted around until he could cup Baekhyun’s hands in his face and kiss him.

“Always,” he’d said against Baekhyun’s lips.

The memory leaves Kyungsoo feeling warm as he steps away from the mirror, giving himself a final once-over. His suit fits perfectly and the black pants with white jacket works nicely together. The black detail on the lapels add a little more interest and he knows Baekhyun’s suit is similar, with the black around the collar instead. He smooths down the front of his suit, tucks his shirt smoothly into his pants, and deems himself presentable before turning away.

A small smile tugs at his lips, thinking about Baekhyun and gray hairs and how much time has passed over the years. He’s been a little nervous all morning but suddenly he feels calm and peaceful, ready for what the rest of the day has to bring.

There’s a sudden knock at the door and Eun pokes his head in. “Hey, Kyungsoo,” he says, smiling widely as he steps into the room. “How’re you doing?”

Kyungsoo’s own smile grows as he sees him, waving him in and instinctively reaching up to fix Eun’s own tie, once again shocked at how tall he’s gotten. He towers over both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, something Baekhyun grumbles about nearly everyday.

“I’m good,” Kyungsoo answers as he smooths down Eun’s tie. “Did Baekhyun ask you to check up on me?”

“Yeah, a little,” Eun says. “But mostly he was driving me crazy. He’s so excited but so nervous he’s like bouncing off the walls. I had to get out of there.”

Kyungsoo laughs at that. “That’s how he is, isn’t it?” he says and Eun sheepishly grins. Kyungsoo steps back and gives Eun a little once-over. “You look handsome, Eunnie.”

Eun’s grin turns a little smug. He looks so much like Baekhyun when he smiles but his eyes are all Hyeran, hidden behind simple glasses. He’d asked Kyungsoo to help him pick a pair out when he started needing them two years ago, complaining that Baekhyun’s taste didn’t count because he just wears fake glasses for the aesthetic.

Kyungsoo adjusts his own glasses on his nose and asks, “You’re not uncomfortable in the suit, are you?”

“Not for now,” Eun says. “It’s fine. I’ll survive.” He glances away and rubs his nose, quietly adding, “Besides, maybe Jiyu will think I look handsome, too.”

Kyungsoo grins even wider at the mention of Eun’s crush on his best friend, something he had admitted to only a month ago. Kyungsoo takes one of Eun’s hands and squeezes his fingers gently, says, “I’m sure he will,” and when Eun says nothing, but his ears turn pink, he teases, “But will _you_ be able to handle seeing _him_ all dressed up?”

“Daaaad,” Eun whines loudly, sounding very much like Baekhyun, wrenching his hand from Kyungsoo’s so he can cover his face instead. Kyungsoo softly laughs, his heart swelling at what’s become sort of a nickname between them over the years. Eun doesn’t always call Kyungsoo dad, but sometimes it comes out like this and Kyungsoo cherishes it every single time.

He gives Eun a consoling hug, patting his back until Eun’s embarrassment ebbs away. “You’re too young to have crushes anyway,” he says, turning the conversation around a little.

It has the desired effect: Eun snorts, shaking his head as he pulls away and says, very seriously, “I’m fourteen.”

“Yup,” Kyungsoo says with a definitive nod. “Definitely too young.”

Eun rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “You and dad are just too old,” he teases and Kyungsoo lightly smacks Eun in the arm, making him laugh fully.

“I’ll tell Baekhyun you said that,” he says, just as the door opens again and Chanyeol walks in, yelling, “Hey, sorry I’m late!”

He spots Eun immediately and adds, “Kid, have you gotten even taller since I last saw you? Soon you’re gonna be as tall as me!”

Eun looks delighted by the prospect while Kyungsoo laughs. “Oh god,” he says. “Baekhyun will probably cry if that happens.”

Chanyeol and Eun both laugh because they all know it’s true. Eun pulls out his phone and checks the time, says, “Speaking of dad, I should probably head back down there. We should be starting soon.”

He sweeps in to give Kyungsoo a hug, practically crushing him in his arms until Kyungsoo laughs and squeezes back. “Love you, dad,” he says, beaming. “See you out there.”

“Love you, too, Eunnie,” Kyungsoo says, fighting back the urge to get choked up already. It’s too soon for these feelings. He gives Eun one last squeeze before he releases him and adds, “Tell Baekhyun he owes me $20 if he ends up crying.”

Eun cackles and nods, waving as he heads out of the room. Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath and turns to Chanyeol who is sliding his suit jacket over his shoulders and checking himself out in the mirror. Kyungsoo’s hands itch for something to do, and he picks up his phone just as it buzzes with a message from Baekhyun.

_i’m not gonna fucking cry!!! i bet you will tho!!!!_

Kyungsoo grins down at the screen but doesn’t bother replying. He doesn’t need to. He glances at the time instead and lets out another deep breath. It’s 4:50. Showtime.

He sets his phone aside and when he looks back up, Chanyeol is grinning at him.

“Ready to get married?” he asks and Kyungsoo grins back.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been more ready for anything.

☀

Baekhyun does cry, but he’s not the only one. Eun, standing next to Baekhyun as his Best Man, and even Baekhyun’s mother, seated in the front row next to Kyungsoo’s parents, have tears in their eyes too as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo read their vows.

Kyungsoo definitely does _not_ cry, although he does come close, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes when Baekhyun slips the ring onto his finger. When the officiator finally calls them husbands and announces that they can kiss, it’s Kyungsoo who grabs a fistful of Baekhyun’s suit and drags him into the kiss first. It has Chanyeol laughing loudly behind him and what sounds like Jongdae whooping from the audience. Baekhyun laughs into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and kisses him back just as eagerly.

“Holy shit, we’re married,” Baekhyun says when they finally make it out of the chapel. He’s still holding Kyungsoo’s hand from when they’d walked down the aisle together, and Kyunsgoo can feel the cool metal of Baekhyun’s ring against his fingers.

He can’t believe it either.

“That went a lot faster than I expected,” Kyungsoo admits. They wanted to keep this part of the wedding simple and sweet, forgoing personalized vows in favor of the more traditional just to keep things easy. Kyungsoo’s a little grateful for it too, because as much as he loves Baekhyun, the thought of trying to write down his own vows to say to Baekhyun in front of all these people would be kind of mortifying.

Besides, Baekhyun already knows how Kyungsoo feels.

“Let’s hope this photoshoot will also go fast,” Baekhyun says as he glances over to Kyungsoo. A smile stretches at his lips and he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand gently. “You look really handsome.”

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, nudges his glasses up his nose with a knuckle. “Thanks,” he mutters, and quickly pivots the attention off him with, “So do you.”

The praise makes Baekhyun preen, standing up straighter and grinning smugly like how Eun had done earlier. It makes Kyungsoo smile. Baekhyun does look handsome, in his perfectly fitted suit, his dark hair nicely coiffed up in that comma-style that he reserves for more fancy events or date nights because he seems to know that Kyungsoo especially likes it. He’s wearing a little eyeliner too, and he looks so good that Kyungsoo kind of wants to kiss him.

So he does, because it’s their wedding and Baekhyun is his _husband_ and Kyungsoo can kiss his husband whenever he wants.

Someone whistles from behind them as the guests slowly start filtering out from the chapel as well. A few guests are even clapping as they approach. Kyungsoo feels his face heat up as he pulls away but Baekhyun is laughing, which only makes Kyungsoo smile. They return their attention onto greeting their guests in-between taking a few photos, before they’re ushered off by Baekhyun’s mother and Eun for the more formal shots of the wedding party in the beautiful garden behind the chapel.

They kept the wedding party small—just a Best Man for each—so they pull in their friends and family for more photos. Minseok holds his eight-month old baby in his arms who bursts into a shrieking scream just as the photographer snaps the picture.

“Can’t wait to see how that one turned out,” Baekhyun laughs, watching fondly as Minseok tries to console his daughter.

“Let’s take a few with just the newlyweds now, okay?” calls out the photographer and Baekhyun happily takes Kyungsoo’s hand and leads him to another spot in the garden for their couple photos.

They take about five million of them. It’s a beautiful mid-September day and the sun is still out to offer enough light for the photos. Kyungsoo’s face hurts from all the smiling, but Baekhyun makes him laugh, cracking jokes with the photographer and keeping Kyungsoo grounded with an arm around his waist or his shoulders, or simply holding his hand once again. Every time Kyungsoo meets Baekhyun’s eyes and sees the warmth in his gaze, it makes his heart beat loudly in his ears, and pulls a smile onto his face, unbidden.

“These are gonna be great,” the photographer says as they finish up. “I’ll see you over at the reception site and we’ll do some more there, too, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Kyungsoo says with a nod. They head back up to the front of the chapel where Eun, Chanyeol, and their parents are waiting for them. “Sorry for the wait,” Kyungsoo says but Baekhyun’s mother waves a hand at him dismissively.

“Are you both ready to go?” she asks, walking up to Baekhyun to fuss with his hair that’s gotten a little disheveled from the wind.

“We grabbed all your stuff from inside,” Chanyeol says, passing Kyungsoo back his phone that he’d left in the waiting room before the ceremony.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says.

“Alright, can we go then?” Baekhyun says. “I’m fucking starving.”

Everyone laughs, though Kyungsoo’s parents mostly smile a little stiffly. Although they’ve known about Baekhyun for years now and had met him three years ago when they’d come to visit, their attitude about Kyungsoo dating—and _marrying_ —a man is still difficult for them to wrap their minds around.

Baekhyun’s wearing them down though, bit by bit, charming Kyungsoo’s father with a shared interest in data management systems and Kyungsoo’s mother with his smiles and sense of responsibility, as a dad. She has taken a considerable liking toward Eun, who treats Kyungsoo’s parents like his own grandparents, albeit perhaps a bit more respectfully, testing out his Korean with them to their delight and amusement.

Kyungsoo’s just happy that they’re here.

“Come on,” he says, taking his mom’s hand and leading them to the car. “We don’t want to be late.”

☀

The reception is in a beautiful ballroom at a nearby hotel. They blocked off rooms for their out-of-town guests while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo splurged on one of the fancy suites for the night. Honestly Kyungsoo kind of wishes he could go up to their room right now and take a nap because he’s exhausted, but he _is_ also hungry, so he follows Baekhyun toward the ballroom instead.

They run into Hyeran on the way. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t make it to the ceremony on time,” she says, pulling Baekhyun into a hug.

“Hey, you made it for this,” Baekhyun says with a small laugh and giving her a rough squeeze. “This part’s more important anyway.”

“And miss you crying during the vows?” Hyeran says as she pulls back, ignoring Baekhyun’s indignant squawk. “No way! I was looking forward to that.”

“I didn’t cry!” Baekhyun exclaims hotly and Kyungsoo snorts, sharing an amused, knowing look with Hyeran.

“Don’t worry,” he says, giving her a welcoming hug too. “I think Jongdae took video.”

She laughs while Baekhyun grumbles beside them, but his expression softens when Kyungsoo releases Hyeran and takes Baekhyun’s hand in his instead.

“How was your flight?” he asks her.

“Long,” she says. “But worth it. I’m glad I could come.”

Baekhyun beams at her. “We’re really glad you’re here, too,” he says. “Eunnie will be happy to see you, too. You’re gonna be so pissed when you see how tall he’s gotten.”

“He’s grown since I visited a few months ago?” Hyeran says. “It hasn’t been that long! Where is he?”

“He should be around here somewhere,” Baekhyun says, peering in through the doors to the reception hall. “He was helping our parents find their seats.”

“Oh, up front, I think I see him,” Kyungsoo says, pointing toward the left side of the room. “Your seat should be up there too, Hyeran.”

“Perfect,” she says. “Well, I’ll let you guys have your grand entrance so we can get this show on the road. Congratulations, by the way. It took you guys long enough.”

Baekhyun laughs and releases Kyungsoo’s hand in favor of sliding an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him close. “I think it took us just the right amount of time,” he says proudly and Kyungsoo smiles, glancing down at the floor.

It’s something they’ve heard a lot over the past year as they planned their wedding. Seven years is a long time to date without getting married, but it never really felt that way to Kyungsoo. Besides, it’s not as if marriage is a necessity. He’s never really thought of it as something he wanted or needed.

Of course, his opinion has changed in some ways over the months they spent preparing. It’s changed even more throughout this single day. There is something special in celebrating with his family and friends. There’s something even more special in seeing just how happy Baekhyun is as they make their entrance into the hall to a round of applause and scattered whooping shouts. Baekhyun greets everyone they pass with the brightest, most sincere smile on his face.

He’s practically glowing. It makes Kyungsoo unable to stop smiling as well, holding Baekhyun’s hand as they finally stop at their designated newlyweds table. He leans over to give him a kiss, just because he feels like it.

Baekhyun's smile becomes even brighter, his eyes sparkling under the lights as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s fingers. Someone hoots at them, making the whole room laugh, and they drag their gazes away to look around the room. One of the staff members hands Baekhyun a mic and Baekhyun says, “Sorry about the PDA,” which elicits more laughter. Kyungsoo gives him a light nudge with his elbow that Baekhyun laughs off, too. “We’re really thankful to have you all here today. Let’s have some fun together, okay?”

There’s a rippling of applause as Baekhyun hands Kyungsoo the mic. Jongdae whoops loudly from one of the tables near the front, and Chanyeol, sitting beside him, cheers out too. Kyungsoo shakes his head amusedly and says into the mic, “Dinner should be starting soon so for now please remain in your seats to make sure you receive the right meal.”

“Oh, and yes, we did splurge on the open bar,” Baekhyun says, leaning over to speak into the mic. “But let’s not get sloppy!”

Most of the audience laughs and Jongdae yells out, “We don’t need to hear that from _you_!”

Kyungsoo quickly yanks the mic away before Baekhyun can retort loudly for everyone to hear, leaving everyone to laugh even more. But Baekhyun just takes it in stride, walking up to Jongdae to lightly punch him in the arm. The photographer grabs a couple of photos of the exchange for posterity while Chanyeol cackles from beside them.

“I told him to behave today,” Kyungsoo says into the mic, acting a little deadpan. “I don’t know why I expected anything different.”

“You love me!” Baekhyun shouts as he walks back. “You _married_ me!”

“It’s not too late for an annulment,” Kyungsoo says simply but he can’t keep his cool for long, not when Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him close, looking at him with those knowing eyes. He laughs into their kiss, happy and full of love, and when they pull back a few moments later, it’s to another little round of applause.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, show’s over,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the mic from Kyungsoo. “We’re gonna hand this off to my son, Eun, who demanded to us that he wanted to be in charge of the music, so if you hate the playlist, take it up with him.”

“Thanks, dad,” Eun says flatly from the table set up by the dance floor as a small DJ booth.

“Well, that’s enough talking!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Let’s get this party started!”

☀

Kyungsoo’s only been to a small handful of weddings in his life: a cousin’s when he was ten, his brother’s when he was in college, and Minseok and Joohyun’s wedding just two years ago. He doesn’t have a lot to compare his own wedding to, but he thinks his might be the best.

They wanted to keep things simple and small. Their guest list barely hits eighty, meaning it doesn’t take hours just to go around and greet everyone. Kyungsoo meets some of Baekhyun’s cousins for the first time and gets to catch up with a few of his coworkers that he hasn’t talked to since last year’s Christmas party. Their brothers are seated at a table together with their families and seem to be getting along really well, which might be concerning in the future, but for now is just kind of nice to see.

“They’ve been super excited to come see you after the last Chen movie,” Baekbeom laughs when his younger daughter gives Kyungsoo a hug. “She’s especially obsessed.”

“You guys aren’t leaving until Monday, right?” Kyungsoo asks. “I have some discontinued merch lying around at home that they might love so when you come by tomorrow, remind me to bring it out.”

“Baekhyun, you better watch out or else Kyungsoo’s gonna steal the title of Best Uncle,” Baekbeom teases, nudging his brother in the side.

Baekhyun, holding Seungsoo’s three-year-old son in his arms, merely grins and says, “That’s fine, I’ll just take his place over here, then.”

“I wish you guys didn’t live so far away,” Seungsoo sighs, his seven-year-old daughter in his lap. “It’d be so nice to have some free babysitters back home.”

“Tell me about it,” Baekbeom commiserates. He eyes Kyungsoo and says, “Any chance of moving in your future?”

Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head. “Not at the moment, no,” he says. “But we’ll keep you posted if things change.”

“You better,” Seungsoo says, sounding vaguely threatening, but laughs when his wife lightly smacks his arm and says to stop being ridiculous.

“The ceremony was beautiful,” she says, clasping Kyungsoo’s hand. “And you both look very handsome.”

“I look best, right?” Baekhyun cheekily says, standing up straighter and adjusting his bowtie. “I picked out the suits, too, since Kyungsoo’s sense of fashion is nonexistent.”

“Says the man who wears shirts about three times too big,” Kyungsoo cuts in flatly. “You’re just as bad as me.”

“I just prefer _comfort_ ,” Baekhyun says. “You dress like a grandpa.”

“I do not,” Kyungsoo protests, and startles when everyone around the table laughs.

“Is this your first fight as a married couple?” Baekbeom’s wife teases. “Seems a bit early.”

“Yeah, at least wait until after the wedding’s over,” Seungsoo says, clapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he stands up, setting his daughter into his empty chair. “I’m gonna grab something to drink. Anyone need anything?”

“I’ll come with you,” Baekhyun says, handing Seungsoo’s son over to his mom. “Want anything, babe?” he asks Kyungsoo, smiling softly, their earlier argument already forgotten.

Kyungsoo smiles back and shakes his head. “Thanks,” he says, waving Baekhyun off. “Thanks for coming, all of you,” he tells the others. “I hope you have a good time.”

“Oh, don’t worry about us,” his sister-in-law says with a bright grin. “We’re having plenty of fun. Go on and continue doing your rounds before dinner gets in the way.”

Kyungsoo gives her a quick hug, ruffles his nephew’s hair, and heads off to the next table. When he finally makes it to the front where his friends are sitting, he’s practically yanked into Chanyeol’s lap. “We’ve caught one!” he yells, trapping Kyungsoo in his arms. “Where’s the other?”

“I think he’s getting drinks,” Jongdae laughs as Kyungsoo struggles out of Chanyeol’s hold. “We’ve been waiting for you guys to make it to us forever.”

“Leaving your best friends for last,” Minseok says, shaking his head slightly even though he’s smiling teasingly. “So mean.”

“You’re all uninvited now,” Kyungsoo says, finally managing to jab Chanyeol in the armpit so he yelps and releases him. “You can leave.”

“Why’re we kicking our friends out?” Baekhyun asks, amusement laced in his voice as he approaches the table and watches as Chanyeol exaggeratedly fakes pain from Kyungsoo’s treatment.

“They’re being annoying,” Kyungsoo says, standing up from Chanyeol’s lap. “As usual.”

“We were just waiting to talk to you!” Chanyeol protests. “How’s it going? Do you feel any different as newlyweds?”

“As if they haven’t practically been married for the past seven years anyway,” Junmyeon teases, taking a sip from his drink. Beside him, his wife Yoona laughs and adds, “Besides it’s only been like two hours. Not much changes that fast.”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, switching his drink to his other hand so he can easily wrap his free arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and tug him into his side. “It is nice to finally call him my _husband_ now.”

“I still can’t believe it took you so long though,” Yixing chimes in, leaning back in his chair with his arm resting around his wife’s shoulders. “ _Minseok_ got married before you, and he and Joohyun broke up and got back together like twice!”

“Yeah, well, we like to take our time,” Kyungsoo says, to which nearly everyone laughs. He shares a little amused smile with Joohyun from across the table where she’s holding her daughter against her shoulder, lighting patting her back.

“Don’t we know it,” Hyeran says slyly, laughing when Jongdae snorts beside her.

“I’m glad we waited,” Baekhyun declares, earnest and proud as he looks over at Kyungsoo with gentle affection in his eyes. “It feels right, doing it now.”

Kyungsoo’s heart swells in his chest and he doesn’t hesitate even a moment to lean up and kiss him. He hears Chanyeol’s groan and Jongdae and Yixing’s laughter, but doesn’t care, enjoying the feel of Baekhyun’s lips against his and the warmth of his hand still resting around his waist.

“Get a room!” calls out none other than Eun, speaking loudly into the microphone.

Kyungsoo pulls away, bursting into laughter as Baekhyun squawks indignantly and stomps over to where Eun’s by the DJ table to aggressively yank his son into a hug-slash-chokehold. Kyungsoo watches them fondly, chuckling at the way Eun yells “Stop!” into the mic, followed by a drawn out, “Dad!!!”

He turns to Chanyeol and says, “Can you get a video or photo of them? I left my phone at the table.”

“Here,” Chanyeol says, easily handing over his phone for Kyungsoo to use. “Knock yourself out.”

Kyungsoo thanks him and takes a few photos. Watching Baekhyun and Eun together never fails to make him feel warm and happy. Over the past few years, that feeling has only grown stronger and stronger. He loves them so much.

He texts the footage to himself through Chanyeol’s phone, then hands it back, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder in thanks again. “Looks like they’re bringing the food out so I should sit back down,” he says. “Enjoy your dinner, everyone.”

“Go save Eunnie from your husband,” Hyeran says, even though Baekhyun and Eun have stopped scuffling and are quietly chatting now instead.

Kyungsoo leaves to do just that, stepping up beside Baekhyun and tugging on his ear. Baekhyun yelps, slaps a hand over his ear and pouts at Kyungsoo.

“What was that for?” he says and Kyungsoo shrugs.

“You’re a menace,” he says simply, making Eun laugh. “Stop bothering Eunnie.”

“I’m not bothering him!” Baekhyun says. He turns to Eun and asks, “Am I bothering you?”

Eun glances at Kyungsoo with bemused eyes and says, “Maybe a little.” When Baekhyun opens his mouth to protest, Eun smoothly adds, “But I suppose I’ll let you get away with it for today. Since it’s special.”

Baekhyun visibly melts at Eun’s words, a wide grin pulling at his lips as he envelops Eun into his arms again, this time for a much more gentle hug. “I love you, Eunnie,” he says, planting a smacking kiss to Eun’s cheek. “You’re the best son in the world.”

“I’m your only son,” Eun says.

“And thank god for that,” Baekhyun says with a firm nod before releasing him.

“Come on, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, tugging at Baekhyun’s sleeve. “Let’s go sit down. Eunnie, you should also take your seat and eat, okay? Go talk with your friends for awhile instead.”

“Yeah, I bet Jiyu is bored—” Baekhyun starts but shuts up with a groan when Kyungsoo elbows him.

“Ignore him,” Kyungsoo says, taking note of Eun’s pink cheeks at the implication and reaching up to gently pat Eun’s cheek in comfort. “Have fun with your friends, okay?”

Eun nods and wanders off. Kyungsoo watches as he leaves and sees the way his expression brightens up when Jiyu excitedly waves him back over to their table.

“Ah, young love,” Kyungsoo says under his breath as he drags Baekhyun back to their own seats.

“Too young if you ask me,” Baekhyun grumbles.

“I didn’t,” Kyungsoo says, even though he feels the same. “Well, at least for right now it’s a harmless crush. I only hope it won’t ruin their friendship if Eun decides to do anything about it.”

Baekhyun curses under his breath at that. “You’re right,” he says as they sit back down. “The fallout could be worse. Let’s just be glad he’s being open about it with us, even if it’s embarrassing.”

Kyungsoo nods. “It could definitely be worse,” he agrees. “Imagine if he was interested in girls.”

That cracks Baekhyun up entirely, the worried wrinkles on his face disappearing in favor of his mirth, eyes bright as he laughs like Kyungsoo’s the funniest person in the whole world.

“Thank you for that,” he manages to get out, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s mouth, still chuckling lightly as they’re served their dinner plates.

“Anytime,” Kyungsoo says with a grin.

☀

The part of the evening that Kyungsoo’s been looking forward to but also dreading is the speeches. He’s never been fond of being the center of attention and with Chanyeol as his best man, he knows he’s in for some embarrassing stories.

But after dinner, Chanyeol excitedly takes the mic from the DJ table, taps it twice like he’s a comedian, and says, “Can everyone hear me?” as if he even really needs the mic for everyone in the room to hear his booming voice.

“Great,” he says happily when there’s a ripple of acknowledgement. Chanyeol straightens up, beaming with all his perfect teeth on display, and says, “Hey everyone, it’s good to be here today to celebrate this long-awaited union between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. If you don’t already know me, I’m Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s bestest friend for, gosh, has it been over fifteen years now? Well, it’s been a long time, which honestly makes it even more special that I get to be here.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip to keep from smiling too hard. Chanyeol’s always been good at speaking and commanding a room. Everyone is watching him and Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize he’s been lightly tapping his foot nervously until Baekhyun slides a hand onto his thigh and squeezes.

He glances at him and smiles, relaxing a bit more as he rests his hand over Baekhyun’s.

“I’m sure most of you know that Kyungsoo spends most of his time writing stories,” Chanyeol continues. “He’s really good at it, too, coming up with these creative worlds and characters and making you really root for them. I’ve been with him ever since he started venturing into writing and I’ve seen how much time and energy he puts into it, and sometimes it felt like maybe he focused so much on these alternate universes to hide from the real world.”

Kyungsoo cringes a little at that because, well, Chanyeol’s not entirely wrong. That is how he used to be in the past, getting too caught up in creating that he forgot everything else going on. He has a sinking suspicion he knows where Chanyeol’s going with this, and when Chanyeol continues, he realizes he’s right.

“But then,” Chanyeol says, pausing for a brief moment for effect, “He met Baekhyun.” He pauses again and laughs as Kyungsoo groans and wishes he could hide his face. “I know, I know, it sounds cheesy! But I really think Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo to live in _this_ world, our world, and not the world he’s created on paper.”

“Did I?” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo smugly and Kyungsoo half-heartedly smacks him with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol grins at them and continues, “Watching the two of them dance around each other for months was pretty agonizing, but over that time I could see just how much Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo open up and how well he took care of Kyungsoo when things got rough. And in the past few years they’ve been together, they’ve only gotten more and more comfortable and, well, more in love.”

“Kill me now,” Kyungsoo groans under his breath and Baekhyun cackles quietly into his ear, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek in a soft, reassuring kiss.

“So, to Baekhyun, I wanna say it’s been really great to get to know you over the past few years. You’re not just Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, or his husband, you’re my friend too, and I’m glad to know you.”

Baekhyun laughs and makes a large heart over his head with his arms that has Chanyeol laughing. “Oh!” he says once he manages to catch his breath, “And thank you for being there for Kyungsoo when he gets a little crazy.”

He turns to Kyungsoo before Kyungsoo can say anything and continues, “And to Kyungsoo, thank you for asking me to be your best man. I’m really happy for you, that you’ve found someone you love. Not just Baekhyun, either, but Eunnie, too.” He gestures to where Eun’s sitting and shares a little thumbs up with him. “Your little family is really cute,” he laughs and Kyungsoo has to blink a few times to keep himself from suddenly crying.

He lifts up his drink and says, “Congratulations to you both. Cheers!”

There’s a wave of applause and Kyungsoo stands up in his chair as Chanyeol approaches to first punch him in the shoulder and then drag him into a hug. “Thanks, Chanyeol,” he says softly, and Chanyeol just shakes his head like it’s nothing and squeezes him back.

He gives Baekhyun a little bro handshake before he heads back to his seat, and by the time Kyungsoo’s sitting down too, Eun is up with the mic for his own speech.

Baekhyun immediately grabs Kyungsoo’s hand for this one, squeezing it tightly in his lap. “My baby,” he whispers under his breath and Kyungsoo laughs softly and covers Baekhyun’s hand with his free one, patting him lightly.

“He’s gonna do great,” Kyungsoo says. He might’ve been worried about Chanyeol being embarrassing but he’s not worried about Eun at all. In fact, he’s curious to see what Eun has to say.

“Hi, everyone,” Eun begins, sounding a little nervous as he gazes out around the room. He’s holding the mic in one hand and his phone in the other, where he’s clearly written down his speech. “I’m sure everyone here knows me, but just in case, I’m Eun, Baekhyun’s son.”

Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand a little tighter.

“Thank you for coming today. I’m really glad to be here to see my dad and Kyungsoo finally get married. I think we all are,” he says and seems to gain more confidence when everyone laughs. “When I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say in my speech, I went through a lot of drafts until I figured out one of the most important things I wanted to say is that I’ve always just wanted my dad to be happy.”

Eun looks over at Baekhyun with a soft smile and when Kyungsoo glances at him, he can already tell Baekhyun is probably going to cry with the way his lower lip is already wobbling.

“I’ve seen him go through a lot raising me on his own,” Eun says. “I didn’t understand much of that when I was younger, but I do now. Thinking back on it, I’m sure it must’ve been really hard.”

Baekhyun shakes his head fervently, disputing Eun’s claims. He seems too choked up already to even attempt to say anything and Kyungsoo gives his hand another squeeze.

“When Kyungsoo came into our lives, it was so much fun,” Eun continues. “Dad was so happy, the happiest I’d seen him in a long time. I was happy too, because Kyungsoo treated me like a friend and he made me feel really special.” Eun looks up from his phone, looks right at Kyungsoo when he says, “I think I’m really lucky that I get to have two dads now.”

And that’s all it takes, really, for tears to fall from Kyungsoo’s eyes. He hadn’t even realized he was tearing up at all, but the wetness on his face is real and a little shocking, even though he had a feeling that Eun’s speech might be what gets to him, more than anything.

Beside him, Baekhyun is crying too, much more blubbery than Kyungsoo is, and when they glance at each other, it’s with a surprised laugh, taking in their streaky, emotional faces.

“ _This_ made you cry but not our vows?” Baekhyun exclaims, mostly teasing, but it helps to diffuse the tension that’s settled in the room.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo retorts wetly, smacking Baekhyun’s arm. The whole room laughs and Eun is beaming at them, even though his eyes look a little wet, too. “Sorry, Eunnie,” Kyungsoo says, nudging his glasses up his nose so he can wipe away some of his tears. “You can keep going.”

“It’s okay,” Eun says. “I knew Dad would probably cry over my speech but I didn’t expect you to! I feel somewhat accomplished now.”

“You should!” Chanyeol yells. “He never cries!”

There’s more laughter at that and when Kyungsoo looks around the room, he notices a few other weepy faces in Hyeran and both his and Baekhyun’s moms. It makes him feel a little better about it, and it helps when Baekhyun leans against him, still sniffling, and says, “Today’s a momentous occasion for more than one reason.”

“Stop,” Kyungsoo says, although it comes out more like a whine. It makes Baekhyun laugh finally and Kyungsoo gives him a short kiss, just a little touch of comfort for the both of them.

As they pull apart, Eun picks up where he left off and says, “Thank you Kyungsoo for being there for both my dad and for me, for reading me my favorite stories whenever I asked, for cheering me on at my soccer games, and for helping me with my homework whenever dad got too frustrated.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun protests even as Eun snickers and quickly adds, “Oh, and thanks for teaching dad how to cook. You really saved us with that one.”

Kyungsoo laughs again and again, his tears turning into mirth, into warmth that spreads from deep in his heart all throughout his body. He’s so happy, right now, he can’t stop smiling.

“So, to my dads,” Eun says, tucking his phone away so he can pick up his own glass of soda to raise up for a toast. “Congratulations on your wedding. I love you both.”

The applause and cheers are much louder this time around. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun practically fall out of their chairs to go tackle Eun in a big, warm group hug. Eun laughs between them, lets himself be smothered in kisses by Baekhyun for a few moments before managing to break free, a bright, happy smile on his face.

“Eunnie, that was so sweet,” Kyungsoo says. “Thank you so much.”

Eun shakes his head and gives Kyungsoo a proper hug without Baekhyun in the way. “No, dad, thank you,” he says, and Kyungsoo clenches his eyes shut tight as he hugs Eun back to keep from crying yet again.

☀

The rest of the evening is far less emotional. They drink, they laugh, they cut the cake. Baekhyun attempts to shove a piece into Kyungsoo’s face, but Kyungsoo, expecting such a thing, manages to evade him, catching Baekhyun’s wrist and pushing the piece of cake into Baekhyun’s mouth instead. The photographer has a great time capturing all of that, and so does Eun and Jongdae, shoving their phones into Baekhyun’s face while keeping each other upright as they laugh.

Baekhyun takes it all in stride of course until he swipes a bit of frosting off his cheek with a finger and sucks it into his mouth to lick it clean, leaving Kyungsoo staring at him with a sudden flicker of want burning in his chest. It passes when Baekhyun cackles and graciously takes a towel a staff member brings by to help him clean off and when Kyungsoo catches his eye again, it’s softer and sweet. He remembers, suddenly, a very similar moment between them all those years ago, before they’d even gotten together. It feels like a far off memory and yet so vivid at the same time.

So much about Kyungsoo’s life with Baekhyun feels like that. His friends aren’t wrong when they tease them about taking so long before getting married. Seven years _is_ a long time. Kyungsoo watched Eun grow up from a precocious child to a gentle, thoughtful teenager. Kyungsoo learned so much more about Baekhyun, his quirks and his habits and the sweet, affectionate way he showers Kyungsoo with love.

Things haven’t always been easy. There were bumps along the way, moments of miscommunication and stupid arguments that ended with quick apologies because despite it all, they could never really stay mad with each other.

Kyungsoo hadn’t been in a relationship this long in years and it was an adjustment, learning to share his life again with someone else. And it was similar for Baekhyun, who had become so comfortable in his life with just Eun that being in a long-term relationship with someone was uncharted territory.

Looking at Baekhyun now, who is trying to shove a forkful of cake into Eun’s face, Kyungsoo’s proud of how far they’ve come.

“Kyungsoo!” Eun whines loudly, enough to startle Kyungsoo out of his thoughts as Eun bolts around the cake table to hide behind him. “Save me!”

Kyungsoo laughs and acts as a barrier between Eun and Baekhyun, who’s still very determined to get Eun to eat the cake. “Leave him alone,” Kyungsoo chides, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s wrist. “He can eat back at his table when they bring out all the slices.”

Baekhyun pouts for a moment, looking between Kyungsoo and Eun, who although is taller than them both, has taken to crouching behind Kyungsoo, peering over his shoulder at his father. “Fine,” he relents and Eun lets out a big sigh of relief that makes Baekhyun laugh. He meets Kyungsoo’s eyes and holds out the fork. “At least don’t let it go to waste.”

Kyungsoo sighs, but lets Baekhyun feed him the piece of cake. It’s sweet from the icing and tart from the layer of raspberry puree through the center. As he licks his lips, Baekhyun’s eyes grow dark and it’s the only warning Kyungsoo gets before Baekhyun’s tugging him into a kiss.

“Gross,” Eun drawls from behind Kyungsoo, even though he doesn’t particularly sound all that disgusted. Kyungsoo laughs into Baekhyun’s mouth and when Baekhyun breaks away to retort at Eun, Kyungsoo quickly diverts his attention with another kiss.

“Leave it,” he says, smiling against Baekhyun’s lips and is pleased when Baekhyun listens, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and kiss him a little deeper.

They’re pulled apart a few moments later when Eun loudly announces over the mic that it’s time for their first dance. There’s a lot of clapping, whistling, and hooting—primarily from their friends—and Baekhyun punches both Jongdae and Chanyeol in the arms as they pass their table for the dance floor. Kyungsoo’s been dreading this part a little, because he’s not much of a dancer and it’s embarrassing to have everyone watch while he and Baekhyun dance by themselves, but when Baekhyun takes his hand and shines his bright, beautiful smile upon him, Kyungsoo forgets all about his worries and indulges in the moment.

“Have I mentioned how handsome you look tonight?” Baekhyun says as he slides an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and gently sways them to the music.

Kyungsoo snorts, not rising to the bait. “Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s come up a few times,” he says.

“Well, you do,” Baekhyun says, beaming like Kyungsoo’s the one who’s complimenting him. “I’m super lucky to have such a handsome husband.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo laughs, releasing Baekhyun’s hand for long enough to swat him in the chest. It earns them a few laughs from their guests and he easily lets Baekhyun take his hand back when he’s done. “You’re embarrassing.”

“I think you like it,” Baekhyun sings teasingly and Kyungsoo bites his lower lip to give away the smile threatening to take over his face.

“Maybe a little,” Kyungsoo relents after a moment, but he laughs when Baekhyun attempts to spin him. “We’re terrible at this.”

“Speak for yourself,” Baekhyun says, sounding only mildly offended. “I’m a great dancer! Ask Hyeran! It’s not my fault you have two left feet.”

“I do not,” Kyungsoo protests but when he nearly trips over Baekhyun’s feet, he figures this might be one argument he shouldn’t push.

They’re joined on the dance floor by most of their friends and family after their song ends and the night continues on in a lively blur of laughter and warmth. Baekhyun gets more and more affectionate the more he drinks, pressing kisses to Kyungsoo’s cheek, mouth, the back of his hand. He barely leaves Kyungsoo’s side for more than a minute, dragging him around when he wants another drink or needs to sit down, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap instead of letting him back into his own chair.

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. It’s cute and it’s funny and he makes sure at least one of their friends is around to get photos or videos of Baekhyun’s most ridiculous moments. Baekhyun always takes it in stride.

Kyungsoo hasn’t spent so much energy dancing in a long time. He joins his mother on one of the slower songs, while Baekhyun dances with his own and Eun accompanies Hyeran. Sometime afterward, he ends up teaching both his and Baekhyun’s nieces and nephews the Electric Slide while their parents watch from the sidelines. A few of them are thankfully recording the whole routine and Kyungsoo makes a mental note to ask for a copy tomorrow.

When he does manage to get a moment to himself, it’s because Baekhyun is busy talking with his parents and his brother. Kyungsoo sinks down into an empty seat at one of the tables near the dance floor and takes in a deep, steadying breath. He looks out around the room, at his brother dancing with his two daughters while his wife helps their son, at Hyeran chatting with Yoona, standing over by the DJ table where Eun is showing Jiyu everything he’s set up. Junmyeon and Yixing seem to be in some kind of dance competition with Minseok cheering them on even though it’s clear that Junmyeon’s about as good at dancing as Kyungsoo is.

Kyungsoo hopes someone’s getting footage of this so he can use it to blackmail Junmyeon when he needs deadlines extended in the future.

It takes him a moment to find Chanyeol and Jongdae, but when he does, he’s not surprised to see them sitting at another table, holding hands, faces close together as they whisper quietly together. That’s been a recent development since Chanyeol broke up with his last girlfriend about five months ago, but Kyungsoo hasn’t talked to either of them about it in detail yet. He’s noticed the signs though and he thinks maybe he’ll get the chance to tease them about it soon.

His parents are sitting at the table just behind Jongdae and Chanyeol, watching the festivities with smiles on their faces. His dad is chatting with one of Baekhyun’s coworkers and when his mother catches Kyungsoo’s eye, her smile stretches even wider.

He grins back, gives her a little wave, and is just about to get up and join her when the crackling of the mic draws his attention. He looks over at Eun who says, “Before we wrap the night up, my dad has a special present for his new husband.”

“What?” Kyungsoo says, confused, because he doesn’t remember this being a part of the program. He sees Baekhyun bidding goodbye to his parents and joining Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing and Minseok out on the dance floor as Eun requests everyone else to have a seat.

Kyungsoo stands up. “What’s going on?” he calls out but Baekhyun laughs and waves at him to sit back down.

“Just watch and have fun!” he says with a wink and suddenly the room is filled with the familiar beat to NSYNC’s _Tearin’ up my heart_.

Kyungsoo slowly sits back down as Baekhyun and his friends begin to dance, a whole choreographed routine to a boy band pop medley. “Oh my god,” he laughs, absolutely shocked and impressed because he has no idea when Baekhyun found the time to do this. The rest of their guests are hooting and hollering, singing along to more popular lines, while all the kids dance along from the edge of the dance floor.

Baekhyun points to Kyungsoo dramatically during _I want it that way_ , mouthing along to the lyrics, and Kyungsoo just about convulses in laughter, uncontainable happiness bubbling throughout his body as he watches the show.

Once the music fades out, he jumps from his seat. Baekhyun’s laughing even as he’s struggling to catch his breath, opening his arms out for Kyungsoo to walk into his embrace, punching him weakly in the chest as Baekhyun says, “Told you I was a good dancer.”

“You’re so stupid,” Kyungsoo says and grabs Baekhyun’s face in his hands to drag him into a kiss.

☀

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” Baekhyun says to Eun later that night. Kyungsoo’s washing his face in the bathroom of their hotel room, the door open so he can hear Baekhyun and Eun’s conversation over the running faucet. “You could stay here—”

“Dad, _no_ ,” Eun exclaims, a bit too loud for nearly two in the morning. “I’ll be _fine_ in my own room. I’m not seven anymore.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to see them to know that Baekhyun has a little wistful smile on his face and he’s probably pulling Eun into a hug or ruffling his hair. “No, you’re not,” Baekhyun says softly as Kyungsoo turns off the faucet and reaches for a towel. “I love you, Eunnie,” he says. “Thanks for everything you did tonight.”

Eun doesn’t say anything back, but he doesn’t really need to. As Kyungsoo steps out into the room, he sees them pulling out of a hug and a smile settles on his face. Eun turns around and grins at him and lets Kyungsoo hug him, too.

“Have a good night, Eunnie,” he says. “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Be safe!” Eun yells at them, and then, cackling, runs out the door before either Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can retaliate.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, unable to stifle his laugh as he shuts and locks the door. “He takes after you too much,” he tells Baekhyun as he heads for the bed and lets himself flop back onto it with a deep sigh, his eyes falling closed.

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully and the bed dips slightly to Kyungsoo’s left as Baekhyun joins him. “I think he’s picked up a lot from you over the last few years though,” he says softly and when Kyungsoo opens his eyes again, he’s a little startled to find Baekhyun looking down at him so gently.

“Maybe a little,” he says, his voice equally as soft, but he’s unsure if that’s just because he’s expended so much energy today this is all he has left, or because the tension in the air between them, suddenly, being alone at last, seems like it will break if he speaks too loudly.

“More than a little,” Baekhyun protests and he reaches up to brush his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, down the side of his face.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, sees the way Baekhyun’s eyes dart down to watch the movement, and catches Baekhyun’s hand in one of his own. He tugs it down to his mouth, presses a kiss against the ring on Baekhyun’s finger. Baekhyun sucks in an audible breath, lets it out slowly.

“Come here, husband,” Kyungsoo says with a smile, “and let me kiss you.”

“Well, if that’s what you—”

Kyungsoo doesn’t let him finish. He leans up on an elbow and closes the space between them. He kisses Baekhyun with all the love and warmth and happiness that’s been flooding his veins all day. He kisses him with all the love that has built up over the past seven years. He kisses Baekhyun like there’s nothing else he would rather do, and well, after tonight, there really isn’t anything else he wants than this.

Baekhyun gives back just as much. He slides a hand up Kyungsoo’s chest, twists slightly for better access and manages to get a knee up on the bed, kneeling over Kyungsoo as he slides his tongue against Kyungsoo’s, hot and wet. Kyungsoo lets out a soft sigh, releases Baekhyun’s hand and curls his fingers along the back of his neck instead, feels the way Baekhyun trembles under his touch.

Their kiss continues leisurely. There’s no rush, no urgency, no overwhelming need to take this any further. Instead, they simply enjoy the heat of each other’s body and the chance to finally relax together in private. It isn’t until Kyungsoo drops a hand to Baekhyun’s ass and squeezes that they finally pull apart, Baekhyun laughing into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo’s grinning as Baekhyun flops over next to him, still chuckling as he stares up at the ceiling. Kyungsoo looks at him for a long moment, takes in the pinkness to his lips, the way his eyelashes flutter against his skin, the mole he can see on the side of his nose. Baekhyun had said earlier that he was lucky to have such a handsome husband but Kyungsoo thinks he’s the lucky one, to have found someone like Baekhyun, someone not just beautiful but strong and funny and gentle, too.

Right now, Kyungsoo feels like the luckiest person in the whole world.

He leans over to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and says, “Come on, we should probably take these suits off and get to bed.” He groans a little as he stands, his knees cracking slightly. He’s getting old.

“What about consummating our marriage?” Baekhyun exclaims, leaning up on his elbows to look at Kyungsoo. The way his lips twitch up at the corners tells Kyungsoo he’s mostly just kidding.

Kyungsoo snorts anyway. “Do we live in the 18th century?” he laughs. “Besides, you had too much to drink, you’ll definitely pass out before you even get your dick in me.”

That has Baekhyun spluttering, like he can’t decide if he’s offended or embarrassed. He doesn’t refute Kyungsoo’s claim though because they both know it’s true.

“Not to mention,” Kyungsoo adds as he lays his suit jacket over the back of the small couch in the sitting area of the suite and moves onto tugging his bowtie free. “Our honeymoon is in two weeks. I’m sure there’s plenty of time for us to consummate our marriage then.”

Baekhyun lets out a loud sigh. The bed creaks a little as Baekhyun undoubtedly flops back down. “Fine,” he says, “I suppose I can wait.” Kyungsoo looks over just in time to see Baekhyun roll his head in his direction. “Do you at least wanna take a shower with me?”

Kyungsoo thinks about it. A shower sounds incredible right now, and he would like to spend just a little more time with Baekhyun before they sleep. “All right,” he says after a moment and Baekhyun cheers.

It’s a quick shower. Kyungsoo makes sure they’re focused on washing up and not making out, but of course it’s impossible to keep Baekhyun’s hands and mouth off of him the whole time. They stumble out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and Baekhyun walks naked to find his clothes, dripping water all over the floor. Kyungsoo dries himself off before joining Baekhyun, pulling on underwear from the small overnight bag they’d packed together that morning.

That feels like years ago now. He looks down at his left hand, at the ring that glints under the light of the room. He doesn’t wear much jewelry so he’s not used to it yet, but he likes it. He likes how it comforts him, reminds him of Baekhyun and his love and of the relationship and life they’ve built together.

A lot happened in the past few years. Everyday was an adventure, filled with something new to experience and learn about each other. They laughed together while cooking meals, celebrated Eun’s soccer wins, and argued over little things that just seem silly now. Baekhyun got promoted at his job, and Kyungsoo’s work got even busier with the success of the first Chen movie leading to two sequels. These days he’s been branching out a little, planning the plot of a young adult series instead.

Three years ago, Baekhyun and Eun even moved into Kyungsoo’s house. Kyungsoo was the one who’d suggested it, but it had taken Baekhyun some time to decide if it was the right step for all of them. It’d been an adjustment, that’s for sure, but now Kyungsoo can’t imagine not waking up everyday to Baekhyun making coffee in his kitchen and Eun hurriedly running around the house getting ready for school.

Through all the challenges, good and bad, they helped each other grow up.

“What’re you thinking about?” Baekhyun says, his soft voice slipping through Kyungsoo’s thoughts to grab his attention. “You got so quiet all of a sudden,” he says as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s back, his warm, bare chest pressing against Kyungsoo’s own skin.

Kyungsoo smiles in his embrace, says, “Just remembering how it took you almost two weeks to get used to coming to my house after you moved in instead of attempting to break back into your own.”

“It didn’t take that long!” Baekhyun protests, pulling back from Kyungsoo in outrage but relaxing easily when Kyungsoo laughs, hugging Kyungsoo close again and resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine not living with you now though.”

Kyungsoo hums, pats Baekhyun’s hand where it rests over his stomach. “Me either,” he says softly. “You and Eunnie fill up the space with so much energy.” He chuckles, shaking his head lightly, and remembers something else just as important. He twists slightly to look at Baekhyun over his shoulder and says, “You know what would’ve made this night even better?”

They look at each other for a moment before Baekhyun grins. Together, they say, “The dogs.”

Baekhyun laughs, giving Kyungsoo one last squeeze before he releases him, running a hand through his damp hair. “I hope they’re doing okay with Joy.”

“I’m sure they’re alright,” Kyungsoo says. Joy runs a local pet daycare and has watched the dogs for them before, during weekend getaways and the two-week vacation they took to visit London last year. “We’ll get to pick them up in the morning before we head home.”

Baekhyun smiles and reaches out a hand to Kyungsoo. “Come on,” he says, rubbing his thumb across Kyungsoo’s knuckles when Kyungsoo takes his hand. “Let’s get into bed. It’s getting late.”

Sliding into their spacious king-sized bed with its soft, cool sheets, feels like heaven after such a long day. Baekhyun is quick to trap Kyungsoo in place with an arm across his waist and a leg thrown over one of Kyungsoo’s, but Kyungsoo’s gotten used to this over the years, too. It makes him feel safe and comfortable and, right now, after everything that’s happened today, it makes him feel especially loved, too.

Baekhyun lightly drums his fingers across Kyungsoo’s chest, traces little circles, then goes back to a gentle tap-tap-tap. It’s strangely relaxing, clearing Kyungsoo’s mind from how busy it’s been all day and everything they still have to do tomorrow when their families come back to their house for brunch, allowing Kyungsoo to focus on this moment instead. The warmth of Baekhyun’s body against his, the soft sound of his breathing, the cool press of the ring on his finger whenever he rests his hand flat against Kyungsoo’s skin.

Kyungsoo reaches down to take Baekhyun’s hand in his own, quietly lacing their fingers together above his face. It’s dark in the room, but his eyes have grown used to it by now, and he can just barely make out the shapes. It’s much easier to feel Baekhyun’s ring on his finger and it sends a little pulse of pleasure, of _pride_ , through his body.

Kyungsoo squeezes Baekhyun’s fingers, licks his lips, and turns his head just slightly to the left, makes out Baekhyun’s face in the darkness. His eyes are clear though, as he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze. “Today went well, right?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun’s laugh is loud in the stillness of the room, but Kyungsoo loves it all the same. “Today was amazing,” he says. “I think it went even better than we could’ve ever expected.”

“No one got wasted, my parents were quite civil the whole time, and Chanyeol didn’t embarrass me too much during his speech,” Kyungsoo says, thinking back throughout the day. “Eunnie’s speech was—”

“Don’t,” Baekhyun says quickly. “I’ll start crying again if I think about it.”

Kyungsoo laughs, but honestly he thinks he might do the same, so he switches gears and says, “When do you think Chanyeol and Jongdae will make things official?”

That makes Baekhyun snort. “If it takes them any longer than it took us, I’ll never let Jongdae live it down,” he says and even in the darkness, Kyungsoo can make out Baekhyun’s wide, smug grin.

“Don’t be mean,” Kyungsoo chides him, reaching over to poke him in the chest. “They’re cute.”

“We’re cuter,” Baekhyun declares, then after a moment, adds, “We’re _married_ ,” like he only just remembered.

“Yeah, we are,” Kyungsoo laughs and leans closer to find Baekhyun’s lips with his own. “Remember how Eun spilled the beans about how you were thinking about asking me?”

Baekhyun groans, rolling away from Kyungsoo to bury his face in his pillow. “That was embarrassing!” he yells. “It was supposed to be a secret!”

“That was what? Three years ago now?” Kyungsoo says as he runs his hand soothingly down Baekhyun’s back.

“It did take us awhile to get here, huh,” Baekhyun says, lifting his head up from the pillow to look at Kyungsoo.

“And in the end, I was still the one to ask you,” Kyungsoo teases and Baekhyun huffs, pushing up from the bed so he can climb over Kyungsoo and settle onto his lap. Kyungsoo sucks in a shocked breath, letting it out slowly as he rests his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, looking up into his soft, handsome face. He’s only gotten more handsome with time.

As if Baekhyun knows exactly what he’s thinking, a little smirk twists across his lips. He leans close, slides his hands up Kyungsoo’s chest until he can hold his face in his palms and says, “You already knew I’d say yes.”

“I would’ve said yes if you’d asked me, too,” Kyungsoo whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, welcoming him into a kiss afterwards.

It’s a lazy, tired kiss. Kyungsoo wishes he had more energy to take it further, to unravel Baekhyun with his mouth and his touch, but that will have to wait for another day. For now, he’s happy to kiss Baekhyun until his heart feels like it’s bursting out of his chest, he’s that happy, that content.

They break apart after minutes, or maybe a whole hour, Baekhyun smiling against his mouth, breath hot against his chin as he laughs. He slides off Kyungsoo’s lap and back onto the bed, but curls in closer than before, nuzzling his cheek against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he says, his voice like honey in warm tea, spreading throughout Kyungsoo’s body.

Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and returns, “I love you, too, Baekhyunnie,” and lets his sleep finally claim him, knowing that when he wakes, there’ll be a whole new day waiting for him to enjoy.

Together, with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. writing a teenage eun was one of my favorite things lol i hope u loved him as much as i do. his speech made me SOB while i was writing. i hope u weren’t nearly as emotionally-distraught by it lol 
> 
> 2\. in case any of u are wondering whether kyungsoo adopts eun as his own, i’ll say that while he would absolutely do it, legally he cannot. in the US, for a step-parent to adopt a step-child, one of the child’s birth parents has to legally give up their parental rights. obviously baekhyun can’t do that and hyeran wouldn’t either, and kyungsoo would never expect that from her. so eun has three parents, just not legally, but that’s okay. 
> 
> there are certain situations where kyungsoo, being legally married to baekhyun, would have some “guardian rights” such as being able to pick eun up from school, attend parent-teacher conferences, and be an emergency contact (from my minimal understanding of the law anyway). in the end, to those who matter, he IS eun’s dad and that’s that! 
> 
> 3\. [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DxS80Z1VYAA3lpR?format=jpg&name=small) [outfits](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DTUU3eAVwAAO_zh?format=jpg&name=small) inspired what baeksoo wear during the wedding :D
> 
> 4\. thank u for all the love u’ve shown the original _as the days go by_ and thank u for taking the time to read this continuation. i really, really hope that u enjoyed it. 😭
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
